This invention relates to an automobile bicycle carrying rack which is uniquely attached to the tongue of an automobile trailer hitch.
The advent of the energy crisis and proliferation of compact and sub-compact automobiles has left little room in an automobile to carry a bicycle that would normally fit into the trunk of a mid-size and full size automobile.
The present invention provides for a completely detachable automobile bicycle carrying rack which is uniquely attached to the tongue of an automobile trailer hitch. When attached to the tongue of a trailer hitch, the bicycle carrying rack provides a means for transporting two bicycles that otherwise could not be carried for lack of trunk space.
Additional advantages of the bicycle carrying rack are that there are no unsightly brackets left on the bumper when the bicycle carrying rack is removed. The bicycle carrying rack can be used on any automobile that has a trailer hitch tongue.